Te-Jay
Domain History Te-Jay arrived to the Domain April 13th, 2010. After hearing about it from Takato, he decided to give it a shot. After realizing that old friends of his were already members and mods of the site, (few being MBmoney and Kagato), he knew he would fit right in. The day he arrived, he entered a smaller tourney, losing to Smoom and Mr. ConCon, both he has played in the past quite a lot from the website VGDistrict. He's hoping to enter loads more once he has the time away from his studying. Te-Jay is the rare Donkey Kong main. After winning a local tourney as Meta Knight, he thought the win was undeserved, and thought it was too easy. He then looked through the roster and decided that he wanted to main a character that not many players would see, which was Donkey Kong. At this same tourney location, he teamed up with a Bowser main, and came second in the doubles event, losing to a MK and DDD combo. Te-Jay first started brawling online from a site called Brawl Central. Since then, the name of the site has changed to VGDistrict. This was where he always went to play and have a laugh with the members that were there. Shortly after, he decided to give All is Brawl a try, since his friend Takato told him it wasn't too bad of a place. He hopes to play and get to know everyone that is on the domain, and hopes that everyone welcomes him. Real Life Te-Jay (Steve Butt by IRL name), is a 3rd year engineering student at Memorial University of Newfoundland (MUN). He was born on November 16th, 1989 in Corner Brook, Newfoundland. Steve spends most of his free time out with his friends, girlfriend, and family. Aside from the small amount of Nerd that comes from weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! and Magic, he's a pretty cool guy. From the smaller city of Corner Brook, there was not that much competitive smash players. Aside from him, the only mentionable player from the area is TAC, a samus main. Steve started playing smash bros back in the N64 days. Although never owning an N64 himself, he always loved playing it at parties and friendly hangouts. Once he started playing Melee for the gamecube, he started to get a little competitive. Maining Link in melee, he started entering local tournaments, having very high placings in each of them. Steve is a very old school gamer, considering he still has his old green screen wonder brick (classic game boy). He ownes an NES, SNES, almost every kind of handheld, a Gamecube, a PS2, and a Wii. Steve's favorite games come on the SNES, which include Super Mario RPG, the entire Metroid series, each of the Donkey Kong Country games. Facts - 20 years old - 3rd year engineering student - has only ever won 1 single brawl tourney -took 6 years to beat Zelda 2 (no walkthroughs) - sat for 5 hours and played through the classic Metroid on NES, clearing it 100% - has a combo video for Donkey Kong - Rumble in the Jungle Category:Brawlers